


In Another Lifetime...

by writingramblr



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Car Accidents, F/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, alternate universe - divergent timeline, bc reasons, canon established event, the car accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Lucy was in a car accident a few years before she truly started her history studies, and someone saved her that day, and she doesn't recall who it was anymore.Maybe it doesn't matter.Or maybe, since the timelines are no longer as they should be, she *can't* recall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey look its me again back at it again.
> 
> also this smut has been requested FOREVER so heyyy sin with me.
> 
> yes its also heavily inspired by real life oops.  
> butttttttttttttttt.... literally strong connections like this CAN be formed in only a few hours of knowing someone, red string of fate or not soooooo.  
> have some smut after a near death experience.  
> yay.

Lucy was going over what to say to her mother when the tires shifted, and they no longer had traction on the road.

It was daytime, yes, but the terror she felt was as real as if it had been pitch black as she felt the steering wheel no longer matter, and the scream that began in her throat was muffled by the sound of screeching metal and the car hitting the water.

Her life, only eighteen years so far, flashed before her eyes, and Amy and her mother were all she could see. Forget the band she thought she wanted to join. That no longer mattered.

She struggled with the seatbelt, and found herself crying, even as the car began to fill with water, and she began to count the seconds before she would be out of air.

“Oh god, please, help me.”

She’d never been all that religious, attended on Easter and Christmas, and even Mother’s day, but not the last time, her mom had been too sick to make the trip.

As the cold seeped into her clothing, and her fingers began to go numb, tugging at the belt that wasn’t going to give way, the lights in the car went out, and she could only see the setting sun, bleeding through the water.

*

Garcia Flynn was a man on a mission, and it had begun the moment his life had been threatened, through his father. Rittenhouse thought they owned him, but they were highly mistaken, and he would die proving them wrong.

He’d not planned to take the scenic route home, but the traffic on the main highway had been too headache inducing to put up with one more time that week, so he’d turned at the last second, and was crossing the bridge, just as he glanced to the left, he saw it.

There was a blue Honda halfway submerged, and the wreckage of where it had gone through the railing was obvious, now that he was looking. He checked his mirrors, clear behind him and beside him, and braked hard, at once, pulling over, and putting his hazard lights on.

He practically jumped out of the car, and ran to the side of the road, and the lake, where the car was now almost completely sunken into.

Swimming was second nature to him, and the pocketknife he always kept in his right boot had a metal handle for just that sort of situation, and he prayed to all the gods who’d listen that whoever was inside that car could hold their breath.

As he grew closer to the submerged vehicle, he could see a faint outline of someone inside, and he tapped the glass of the driver’s side window, resulting in a cloud of dark hair swirling, and revealing a pale, frightened young girls face.

He didn’t waste any time miming words, but gestured for her to back away, and he swung with all his might at the glass with the butt of the knife handle.

It shattered at once, and dispersed fairly quickly, along with a few patches of air that still had remained trapped inside the car.

The girl began to climb and swim out, but before she could get more than halfway, a massive bubble of air escaped her lips, and Flynn knew at once she was succumbing to her panic.

He grabbed her as tightly as possible, and pulled her the rest of the way out of the car, before kicking hurriedly back up to the surface.

His lungs were beginning to burn as well, but he was much calmer than her, and he didn’t know how long she’d been holding her breath.

Luckily, she appeared safe enough, for the instant they both breached the top of the lake, she took a ragged breath, and he could see that she had been crying.

Her makeup wasn’t just running from the water.

“Miss, are you okay? Do you think you can swim? The shore is not far.”

She was still clinging to him, even after they had crawled onto the rocky beach, and she was shaking, not from the cold, but from shock.

Flynn kept one arm around her, and carefully put his knife away with the other, not wanting her to fear for her safety.

“Can you tell me your name? I have a cell phone in my car, I can call someone for you.”

The girl was now talking, but mumbling, babbling something about a band, her mother, how she’d be in so much trouble for the car, she didn’t seem to be slowing down anytime soon.

Flynn didn’t want to hurt her, but he needed her to stop, to think, to talk _to_ him, not just at him.

He made the stupidest decision of his life in that instant.

He grasped both of her arms in his hands, and pulled her towards him.

He kissed her.

*

They were both dripping wet, and Lucy was verging on hysterical, she knew it, she just couldn’t shut up for the life of her, and the tall boy who’d just pulled her from the wreckage of her first car was being incredibly quiet and looked almost frightened of how she was rambling.

His hands were warm, and strong, and he had dark eyes-

Oof.

That was strange.

He was kissing her.

Oh, that was rather nice actually.

A near death experience did wonders for her libido it seemed.

But she found her bearings quickly enough, and she pressed her hands against his chest, broad as it was, and pushed with all her might.

“Excuse me!”

She might as well have shrieked at him, for how he shrunk back, hands dropped from her arms, and folded against his chest.

“Sorry, I didn’t know what to do.”

He mumbled himself, and Lucy found herself trying to place his accent.

Eastern European, formerly Ukrainian or Slavic maybe, either way, kinda sexy.

Lucy blinked.

She probably looked horrific, soaking wet and makeup running down her face.

She swiped both hands over her face, and they came away with hints of black mascara.

She winced.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry I was a little, crazy. I’m Lucy. Preston. I need to call my mom. If the offer still stands?”

The boy, well, man, nodded.

She’d place him at about late twenties early thirties. Just Amy’s type. She loved older men.

Lucy…didn’t have a lot of experience. She hadn’t been on a date in over a year. School had put a damper on that. That’s why she’d jumped at the offer of joining a band, she supposed, now that she thought about it.

 _Really_ thought about it.

The lead singer had been so nice, and he was _so_ cute…

She trailed off, as the guy before her held out his hand, and she took it, warily, as he guided her up the bank, and back towards the bridge.

He was parked on the opposite side, of course, and the traffic was still fairly light, but she could only imagine what her mother would say, and how expensive it would be to extract her car from the lake bed.

“I’m Garcia Flynn. But most people call me Flynn. Please, sit down. Let me see if I have a towel or a blanket…you must be freezing.”

The sun was still setting, nearly disappeared beyond the horizon now, but oddly, Lucy wasn’t cold. She was more shaking from the adrenaline, she supposed.

But she did as the man, Flynn, urged, and sat down in the passenger seat, gingerly, as she was aware she was getting gross lake water all over his leather or faux leather seats.

“Here.”

He’d returned, almost at once, with a blanket indeed, and he was also holding out his cellphone.

Lucky thing he’d left it in the car, she thought.

Then again, he’d probably been in some kind of emergency hero zone, and just gone into the lake with bare minimum.

He had one of those Life Hammers though, she remembered. Or else she’d be still stuck in the car.

Vaguely, as she dialed the house phone number, she realized she’d gotten the seatbelt undone before the water had gotten above her neck, but she couldn’t think of at all what to say.

Amy answered, and Lucy almost cried again in relief.

She wasn’t truly ready to talk to her mom after all.

*

Flynn stood by, a few steps away, feeling rather awkward, but he couldn’t avoid overhearing the phone conversation, and honestly, he wasn’t about to leave the girl on the side of the road, he’d give a ride wherever she needed, even if it was across town.

“Okay, thanks. Bye.”

She hung up, and he snapped back to attention, stepping over to her side of the car and giving her a half smile,

“Everything okay?”

The girl, Lucy, nodded, and then shrugged, before handing him the phone, which he pocketed at once. He didn’t want to read the three new texts from his father. Not right now.

“Yeah. I just, have a veritable firing squad I’ll be facing in the morning when my mom wakes up. She’s sick…so my sister was there. It’ll be okay though.”

She smiled brightly, suddenly dazzling him, and he nearly took a step backwards.

She was lying, he knew, but it was almost believable when she looked like that.

“Right. So where can I drop you?”

The smile melted off her face to be replaced with horror,

“Oh god. You’re right. I had been planning to go right back out, after I packed and had told her…now I’m not sure I want to go right home…”

Her head fell forward into her hands, and Flynn could see that he was facing a dilemma indeed. He didn’t want to just hand her off to her family, who sounded rather strict and unpredictable, much like his own, and he doubted she’d want to be shuffled off to a hospital or anything.

She wasn’t hurt, clearly, but she was in need of some dry clothes and a hot meal.

There was really only one thing to do.

“I know we just met, but I promise, I will take you home, if you want. But if you’d rather not go directly home, my place isn’t far. You could borrow something of mine, and I can put your things in the dryer. If you want.”

His hands were wringing together in front of his chest before he realized, and clamped them tightly around each other, but he chanced a look at her, and found her green eyes sparkling.

“That sounds perfect. I can cook whatever…as long as you have eggs and toast. It’s the least I could do.”

She was patently adorable.

“Eggs-cellent.”

They both burst out laughing, and Flynn forgot to cringe at his lame pun.

*

Lucy hugged herself, and snuck another look around the apartment. It was crowded, and smelt like menthol cigarettes, but it was really nice too. She’d forgotten what it was supposed to be like, graduating high school, moving out, moving on, she’d been stuck at home for so long.

Graduating early had meant a lot of things went differently for her, and the overprotective mother hen attitude her mom had was one of those. Amy had been encouraged and even celebrated for moving out right after she started college, but Lucy, oh no, baby Lucy had to stay at home.

Unfortunately, it appeared she might be stuck there a little longer, if her mom didn’t get better soon, with the next round of chemotherapy.

Flynn’s voice distracted her, and she started, eyes zipping from the constantly circling clothing in the dryer, to the kitchen, right across from the laundry room, and the tall figure fumbling around in cupboards.

“So eggs, and bacon and toast right?”

He was asking her.

Lucy hurried forward,

“No, no, I’m supposed to be cooking. It’s how I’ll pay you back. Now you go sit, and let me work.”

She grinned at him, and as he slipped past her, lifting his hands in surrender, smiling shyly back at her, she felt a sudden wave of something warm and crackling wash over her.

He hadn’t touched her, not since helping her wrap up in the blanket on the bridge, but something about all that felt so…comfortable and familiar.

He reached up to push back a drying lock of hair from his forehead, and her fingers twitched, wishing she could have done it.

She blinked.

What was wrong with her?

She averted her eyes from him, and focused on the task at hand, but her mind could only replay the kiss, over and over again.

His shirt was a button up, and she’d tied it at her waist, rather like a Rosy Riveter look, and his sweatpants were nearly falling off her narrow hips, thank goodness for elastic drawstrings.

She was in his clothing, and it smelled like woodsy evergreen.

She was surrounded by him, so that was probably why she fancied herself developing a crush.

It was only natural, he’d rescued her from drowning, offered to shelter her, for at least a handful of hours, and she was in his kitchen, cooking dinner. Quite domestic.

“Now, I like my eggs sunny side up, but feel free to cook the bacon as long as you wish, I’ve had it all sorts of ways.”

She glanced over at him, where he was leaning against the bartop counter, lounging more like, a cold beer in hand, and a smirk of sorts clinging to his lips, and she suddenly thought,

’Oh, I could love him.’

“I prefer it crispy if you don’t mind.”

She quipped back, and he chuckled,

“Sounds good to me. Would you like one?”

He held out another bottle, and she blinked, before nodding,

“Sure. Thanks.”

The toast dinged at her a few seconds later, and then it was time to scramble, to finish everything and not burn anything, yet ensure everything was hot and on the plate within a minute.

Flynn looked nothing short of impressed at her skills, and when he held out his beer to her, she lifted hers and clinked it proper.

“Cheers to meeting new friends.”

Lucy grinned right back, and ignored the little swooping sensation she felt in her stomach as he locked eyes with her, before taking a sip.

“Cheers.”

She murmured.

*

It wouldn’t be proper.

It wouldn’t be okay.

It would be weird.

So then why was it all he could think about?

Flynn watched as Lucy gathered their dishes from dinner, a literal two plates and two forks, and walked them over to the kitchen sink, praying that he would be able to let her walk out of his life, and not do anything stupid.

However, he suspected it was far too late.

He didn’t want her to leave, and never see her again. He was already planning out what to say, what to suggest, for their next meeting.

For a date.

“Lucy…”

The plates had clattered a bit as she set them in the sink, but she paused, and looked up to meet his questioning gaze, and he saw a dark curl slip from where she’d tucked it behind her ears. Her hair had dried a bit wavy, and he wondered if she straightened it, or wore it like that normally.

“Hmm?”

Flynn’s words died in his throat as he stared. The moment lingered on, and the silence lengthened, until it was almost obscene.

Now he _needed_ to say something, or else he’d look like an idiot.

“Do you want to stay over?”

Fuck.

That was _not_ what he should have said.

She blinked, once, twice, and then shrugged, with what looked like a hint of a blush in her cheeks.

Certainly wasn’t powder blush making her that pink.

“Umm…”

She was biting her lip, and he stood up at once, his chair screeching in protest.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, I just meant, if you weren’t ready to go home yet…”

Before he could say anything else ridiculous, the dryer buzzed, and he saw Lucy almost jump in fright.

“My clothes are dry…”

She said softly, and glanced at the hallway where the machine sat, as if deciding for herself.

*

“Of course, yeah.”

Flynn moved over, away from the table, as if in a hurry to get rid of her, now that she’d pointed out the obvious, that she wasn’t meant to stay.

He was headed to the dryer, probably to pull out her clothes, or check and make sure they were ready, but she couldn’t help it, she went there too.

His broad frame filled the doorway, and he was almost looming over her, as she looked to the dryer, uncertain in that split second, she saw his throat move out of the corner of her eye,

“I don’t know if they’ll be dry enough after one cycle…”

She licked her lips, and then could have slapped herself.

Why did she do that?

Now he was going to think she was thinking about the kiss…which she totally wasn’t.

He reached past her, towards the dryer door, and she held her breath suddenly, as his arm blocked her path.

The sound of the door opening startled her a little, but she didn’t waver, didn’t move.

“They’re still a bit damp. Maybe they just need another hour or so.”

He asked it like a question, but slammed the door shut, and pressed the button without waiting for her to reply.

“Okay.”

She finally said, and then chanced a look at him.

He was standing parallel to the doorframe now, right in front of her, and she almost had to lean back to see his face properly.

It was rather like the air had gotten thicker, and she couldn’t draw breathe without it being painfully obvious, so she kept holding it, until she thought her eyes might give her away, watering from the minor pain.

She gasped a breath, and Flynn reached out, but she didn’t flinch, didn’t move away.

His hands cupped her face and he leaned down to kiss her swiftly, and she nearly fainted from the anticipation fulfilled.

Not that she’d been standing there, _expecting_ him to try to do that. But for a minute he’d had a sort of mad look in his eye that she imagined was something like playing back that moment.

And it _had_ been.

*

Flynn hadn’t lied.

Her clothes weren’t perfectly dry yet.

He wouldn’t send her back to her family in anything less than perfectly dry clothing.

That’s what he told himself.

Then she’d looked up at him, as if daring him to do something, and the little minx, she’d been holding her breath until he _did_.

So he did.

She practically melted beneath his hands, and her lips parted mere seconds after his met them.

She sighed into the kiss and he thought maybe the heavens had parted.

He shifted a hand to slide down the side of her waist and grasp at a hip, and she pushed forward, her own arms wrapping around his back, pulling him flush to her.

Oh, well that was quite nice indeed.

She hummed a little, and Flynn was dying of curiosity, forced to break the kiss to ask,

“Something funny?”

Lucy was grinning, seemingly giddy, and she didn’t even open her eyes, just sort of leaned into him and giggled,

“Just thinking, if you’d been anyone else, I’d have just called for a ride from my sister, and I wouldn’t be here.”

Flynn stroked a hand through her still damp hair, and brushed his thumb over her bottom lip, which finally got enough of her attention, and her green eyes blinked open,

“I hate to say it, cause it’s really damn cheesy, but I think fate brought me there. Normally, I never go that way to get home.”

Lucy looked taken aback, and then her lips pursed,

“Well, as a formerly pursuant history student, I might have to argue that, but, since I’m having such a good time, I’ll say, okay.”

“What would you say if I asked if you wanted to move to somewhere…flatter?”

He tapped the doorframe with his knuckles, and cocked a brow at her, and she laughed, a bit nervous and breathy, but then nodded.

“Okay.”

He wanted her in his arms, again, and right then and there, so he stooped down, and picked her up, right then and there.

He carried her the rest of the way to his bedroom, which wasn’t far, but it was the thought that counted. She was laughing, more earnestly, whether at that, or something else, but she was happy, and with him, so that was all that mattered.

He pretended as if he was going to drop her on the bed, and she shrieked and clung tightly to him, legs wrapped round his waist, so he couldn’t really, but he could kiss her, and distract her enough.

But he got a little carried away himself, kissing her, and her holding onto him, finally, he just sat down, and let her press him back onto the bed.

They kissed for a few minutes, before Lucy gently bit his bottom lip, and pulled back, staring down at him from beneath her hair, like a dark curtain, from behind which twin green orbs peeked out.

“I’ll have you know, I never do this sort of thing.”

Flynn licked his lips, and looked up at her, hoping he didn’t appear as enamored as he was afraid he felt,

“What’s that then?”

Lucy grinned, and shrugged,

“You know, just, go home with some stranger I met.”

Flynn smirked,

“I imagine you don’t drive cars off bridges everyday either.”

Lucy only sobered for a moment, before nodding,

“True. I also don’t plan to run away from home and join a band all that often.”

Flynn ran a hand down her spine, and felt her shiver atop him,

“Well, I’m glad you’re here, if you want to be. Just say the word, and I’ll take you home. I mean it.”

Much as it pained him, he would. He’d let her walk away, his heart in her hand, if she wanted it.

Lucy blinked down at him, and leaned in slightly, smiling just a hint,

“I want to stay.”

She kissed him again, and then her hands were fumbling with his shirt buttons, and he thought his heart might leap out of his chest.

She only remained atop him for a few moments more, before realizing he might be quicker at undressing himself, and she was giggling the whole time.

She did however allow him to undo his own shirt, that she wore, and he couldn’t help staring a bit. He hadn’t realized she’d thrown her bra into the dryer too.

“What?”

Flynn gulped, and then shrugged,

“Oh nothing, you’re just like an angel, who I happened to save.”

“Stop it.”

“No, really.”

With his shirt off and away, and just his navy sweatpants on, she looked surprisingly sexy, topless, in his bed. What guy didn’t enjoy a sight like that?

But with her pale skin and dark hair, the image was twofold. She really looked out of some ancient greek painting or something.

“Your turn.”

She probably didn’t mean to say it like a challenge, but it was.

He undid the snap of his jeans and eyed her the entire time he shucked them off.

She wanted to keep going, so he did.

He looked away for one second, and she’d gotten rid of his sweats.

Great.

Now she was naked in his bed. Oh boy.

“What all are you wanting? I have no expectations so don’t worry.”

He managed to stutter out, and Lucy giggled again, but the effect was far sexier considering her attire or lack thereof.

“You’re so serious Flynn. I’m here, I’m interested in _you_. Whatever happens, happens. Now come on and kiss me.”

She didn’t have to tell him twice.

All that bare skin beneath his fingertips, it was almost overwhelming, where to start first?

Her breasts were perfect handfuls, and he tried to keep up with kisses so she didn’t get too bored or impatient with his practical exploration of her entire body.

She whispered that it was too bright, so he leaned over and snapped off one of the bedside lamps, and then she was just illuminated by the honey glow of the hallway light, and the soft hum of the dryer was all he could hear over the thundering beat of his heart.

When she crawled back atop him, her thighs straddled him easily, and he thought he might have truly died and been reborn, even though she’d barely touched him yet.

“Do you mind if I-”

She didn’t seem to want to say it, and it was adorable of her, but he saw exactly where she glanced down to, and just nodded.

Her hand was already reaching to wrap around his throbbing cock, and the second her fingers made contact, he gasped aloud.

It was the result of only a few moments of eagerness, but her kisses were quite arousing, despite how ridiculous she might think that.

He thought she was just planning to rile him up and maybe get him close with her hands, but when she winked at him, and put her lips over the head of his cock, he fisted a hand upon the sheets, rather than grabbing her hair.

He wasn’t about to try and stop her.

However, when it became clear she wasn’t going to stop until he came first, which was sweet and also incredibly sexy, he did put a tentative hand on her arm that he could reach. She had one hand helping with her perfect mouth, and the other braced on his left thigh.

“Lucy!”

There wasn’t much more to say, frankly, and she didn’t pull away, not until it was nearly painful for him to still be touched.

“How was that?”

She was beaming down at him, eyes sparkling, and he thought maybe, just maybe, she wasn’t an angel, but in fact his damnation.

“That was…”

He was at a loss for words, and instead, he reached up a hand to brace behind her neck, and pulled her down for a kiss, resorting to that to express his gratitude.

Of course, it wasn’t over.

He was going to ensure she came whispering, or yelling, his name, at _least_ twice if he had any say in the matter.

*

It was endearing and quite flattering how fast she’d managed to get him off, and originally, no, she hadn’t planned on just blowing a total stranger even though he’d saved her life.

Oh no.

She hadn’t been kidding. She didn’t climb into bed, much less let a man undress her, without even so much as a technical first date…at all.

But the entire day, and night, had not gone as planned or expected, and in fact, was surprisingly amazingly, _even_ better.

When Flynn whispered in her ear in that sexy accent of his that he’d love to go down on her, she knew she was blushing, because she felt it in her entire body.

“Are you sure?”

She practically squeaked, and he smirked, and nodded,

“Yes please.”

Protests of how it never really worked for her or did much good just died on her tongue as she let him flip her over, gently laying her back on the pillows and sheet, and he began to kiss down her neck, pausing only to suckle and nibble a few spots below her collarbone, before moving on down her breasts and stomach.

She tried to take deep calming breathes, and not put too much hope in him, for after all, it was their first time, wild and crazy as it was, and she needed a moment to gather her thoughts before he… OH!

He’d just kissed the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, but she’d jumped a mile. She’d been lost in thought, and not even realized how close he’d gotten.

He shushed her, she swore she heard, and then his arm was bracing her hips, holding her down, while his other hand slowly started playing with her outer lips, and he pressed an open mouthed kiss to her mound.

He worked her slowly, pressing a finger inside, just the rough pad of his thumb, and the slowly slipped in a second, all the while his lips and tongue kept a consistent pressure on her clit, and the instant she felt her hips jerk against him, automatically and without any seeming guidance from her actual mind, she could _feel_ him laughing.

His voice vibrated against her, and he was murmuring something she couldn’t hear, and for a second she thought maybe he was doing that thing she’d always heard about, saying the alphabet or something to try harder to get her off.

He was doing surprisingly well, and her orgasm actually took her breath away, as it snuck up on her, and she found herself gasping for air, and arching her back, but he didn’t let up, and he didn’t let go of her until it was almost painful, and she was begging him to stop.

She was dozing off almost, fighting to keep her eyes open, and he’d pulled her into his arms, against his naked body atop the sheets, as if he couldn’t stop touching her, but wanted to let her catch her breath.

It wasn’t until the dryer buzzed, loudly, angrily, that Lucy realized she’d fallen asleep.

“I’m sorry, let me go shut that off.”

Flynn was saying, kissing her on the cheek, and then climbing out of the bed, and already halfway down the hall.

She’d tried to sneak a peek at his ass, truly, but he moved really damn fast.

The buzzing stopped, like an annoyed hive of bees, shortly thereafter, and Lucy smiled, and stretched against the pillows, turning over to face the wall, as she heard the padding of Flynn’s footsteps, marking his return.

“Now that is a beautiful sight.”

He chuckled before slipping back onto the bed, now behind her, and she jumped slightly as he pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder.

“What’s that?”

Flynn sighed, as if it was obvious, and maybe it was, but she wanted to hear what he’d say.

“You, naked, in my bed.”

Lucy bit her lip and grinned, before turning around to steal another kiss.

They didn’t actually sleep much for a while after.

*

**_END_ **

**_[of alternate (true?) timeline]_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> also LITERALLY every second Flynn was looking down @ Lucy during last nights episode it looked like he wanted to kiss her sooooooooooooooo CANON UST BITCH


End file.
